Talk:Vanna Bonta
Do we keep this? Since her Star Trek episode was never produced, should we really have an article on her? I don't see much of a problem with it, particularly if the script was at least considered by the producers, but I'd like to know what others thought. Is there precedent for this? Do we have articles on other writers whose Trek work never saw fruition? Can we prove this person submitted a script and that it was considered by the producers? Does this shirt make me look fat? All of these questions must be answered! --From Andoria with Love 05:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The script was selected by Gene Roddenberry and purchased by producers/Paramount. Check payroll. They use pieces of the scripts or develop later. I looked at all the undeveloped episodes and all the writers have articles. Vanna Bonta was listed, and the episode ("Somewhen") but it was red (missing article). There used to be a synopsis of all those eps somewhere online, someone released the in-studio file. In German though! Anyone know about that? The shirt on you, let me see... lolz----Fanfan2 06:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :None of the other writers who only wrote a undeveloped episode but had no credits (writing a developed episode, producer, reference or novel writer) have pages. --Golden Monkey 05:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: For a couple of years been getting alerts/requests for a Vanna Bonta article on this site, and seen her name on lists as one of the unwritten articles needed for this site. If you dump it, be sure to delete her name from the Rod Loomis article, the list of unproduced TNG eps, and the page requesting a Vanna Bonta bio in unwritten articles. LOL sheesh all that work for nuthin ;) ----Fanfan2 06:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::We do seem to have plenty of red links at Undeveloped Star Trek episodes for writers that have only written an undeveloped episode. I don't really see a reason to remove this unless there isn't any proof that her episode was considered. - 06:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::An unproduced script, even if considered by the producers but ultimately not used, is just fan fiction until it is made into an episode. Not saying we should remove the information, but maybe there is another way to display it.--31dot 07:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::We could keep the page and just add a sub-cat to writers for writers of undeveloped scripts, or make a larger page to cover all writers that had their scripts considered. - 08:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) For the record, scripts that were purchased by Paramount are not considered fan fiction, regardless of whether they became an episode. It becomes a copyright of Paramount and is thus an official product. Just thought I'd clarify that. Also, just because there's no precedent for such a page's existence does not mean the page shouldn't exist. Being first is not a bad thing, I was just curious if there were other pages like it. --From Andoria with Love 09:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :According to this site, Edward Gross wrote the book "Untold Tales of the Next Generation" in , a reference book about the unfilmed stories including "Somewhen" by Vanna Bonta. – Tom 19:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC)